Microlattice structures are ubiquitous. They are utilized in various mechanical applications, such as in heat exchangers (e.g., transmission oil coolers, evaporators, radiators, etc.), in energy absorbing materials (e.g., bumper beams, blast protections, etc.), and in cushions and paddings (e.g., mattresses and beddings).
Typical methods of manufacturing microlattice structures are used in manufacturing single-chemistry microlattice structures, which are limited in customization and functionality. Furthermore, typical methods utilized to manufacture single-chemistry microlattice structures would be inefficient when used to fabricate multi-chemistry structures.